Indifferent
by jules98
Summary: I am a spy. My name is Amelia, but everyone at base calls me Lia. My mission right now is to act as a girl named Emma, a rich spoiled brat who's dating Dean. Little does anyone know, I'm protecting Dean. But I can't get into that right now. Danny's here. Danny is my "best friend". But he just suddenly announced that he loved me. But I kinda like Dean. But Danny is Danny and.. crap.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1: Guns N

**A/N:**

**Hey guys. So, this is my other story that I decided to post too. Quick side note, I wanted a huge intro, so here's one so big that I'm splitting it into two. Okay, well, enjoy! **

Chapter One Half: Guns and Roses

I stepped into the bright yellow house. I positioned my gun so it was pointed towards the ground, unease pitting in my stomach. It was eerily silent and unnaturally bright. I crept down the hallway, peeking into each room. I paused at the last room at the end of the hall. My hands tightened around the gun, my palms slick with nervous sweat. I took a quick breath before throwing my gun up and striding into the room.

"Stop where you are." My voice echoed clearly off the walls. The man froze as my gun was positioned on his head. Just the guy I was looking for. I smirked. He looked to be in his mid-thirties with a salt and pepper buzz cut. He looked shocked for a quick second before relaxing his posture.

"It's about time you got here, darling. I thought you'd never show." A smug smirk lay across his thin lips. He straightened his suit and I loaded the gun, aiming it steadily at his forehead. He chuckled- a threatening sound. "Relax sweetheart, I just want to look nice." His black eyes were challenging. I took a step forward.

"Freeze. This is your last warning." My hands didn't dare tremble as I took another courageous step towards him. I can do this. I _will _do this. He smirked and winked at me, causing me to narrow my eyes at him. I felt something dig into my throat, ripping me back, attempting to choke the life out of me. The gun flew from my hands as I was forced against a hard chest, being held only by the wire digging into my throat. My fingers clawed uselessly at it as the oxygen was cut from me. I couldn't see my attacker but I could see the other man who was approaching me with a cloth. I assumed chloroform was on it and thrashed in the attacker's arms. Objects began blurring together and I desperately threw a vicious back kick at my attacker. The attacker yelped and released me and I spun out of their grasp. I kicked the other man in the chest, sending him stumbling backwards. I whipped around to see my attacker was a woman who must have been in her late twenties with blonde hair and a curvy body. She threw a punch that landed right on my cheek causing _me_ to yelp that time. I threw a punch at her but she easily deflected it.

"Darlin', you're up against the professionals. I suggest y'all surrender now before things start gettin' ugly." She purred in her southern accent. I snorted at her and her smirk faltered.

"Surrender? Me? Now what ever did I do?" I mocked her in a faux southern accent. I batted my eyelashes and tilted my head to the side. Her mascaraed eyes narrowed at me in annoyance. She and the man stood next to each other, watching me, looking at the different ways to attack me. Finally the woman charged at me. _Finally_. I calculated her speed before cartwheeling to the side and scooping up my gun. I shot the woman in the shoulder. She's lucky I "accidentally" missed. She cried out and fell to her knees, obviously trying to ignore the pain. With no success she hunched over and the man watched with a sad smile on his face.

"We could've done this the easy way..." He shook his head before pulling out his gun with incredible speed and shooting my gun right out of my hands. I jumped in shock and he smirked. "I play dirty lucky for you." He threw his gun to the floor and started walking towards me. I waited for him to make a move. He threw out a fist which I barely avoided.

"Hasn't anyone told you you're not supposed to hit a girl?" I sent a challenging smile his way as he continued to throw kicks and punches.

"Has anyone told you girls are good in the kitchen for a reason?" His lips thinned as he smirked. Again. This dude was seriously starting to piss me off. Anger sparked within me and I lashed out. I managed to punch him in the face but it had little effect. He grabbed my wrists, disabling my arms and hands. I kneed him where it counts and he instantly released, bending downwards. I pulled my .22 Magnum Pistol out of my boot and shot him in the forehead. He slumped to the floor, his lifeless eyes staring at nothing. I peeked over and saw the woman has escaped leaving only a trail of blood. I smiled to myself. _Another job well done. Guy- dead. Girl- thinking she escaped. Perfect._ Successfully completing a mission made me extremely giddy.

I spit some blood on the floor before reaching down to tuck my hidden gun away. I heard the door creak and instantly had my gun out and pointed at the approacher. The approacher smiled and I lowered my gun in irritation.

"Son of a bitch, Danny, you scared the hell out of me." I frowned at Danny's growing smile.

"Wow Amelia, you handled this one all by yourself. I'm so proud." He put his palm over his heart and pretended to wipe tears from his face. I rolled my eyes and tucked my gun in my boot.

"Stop calling me that." I hissed at him. I hated my full name. Currently, I'm undercover and all of my "friends" call me Emmie because I'm undercover as "Emma". Just as awful. Back at the base everyone calls me Lia, except for the boss of course.

"Aw, 'c'mon Lia, ya know I was just kiddin''." He teased. I ignored him and walked over to pick up my other gun, which I tucked in the back waistband of my jeans. I pulled my t-shirt over it so it wasn't noticeable.

"Danny, you shouldn't be here. Shouldn't you be in Mexico handling the illegal shipments Diablo has been exporting?" I raised my eyebrows at him and cocked my hip to the side. He rolled his eyes and glared at me.

"I finished early and decided to visit my wonderful partner in Greensboro, North Carolina to check in on her because she is just so wonderful." He smirked. "But what are _you _doing here? Shouldn't you be back in Boston undercover as Emmie? The bratty rich girl?" I frowned.

"Boss gave me a little side mission. A break. Being a bratty rich girl isn't exactly fun." I smirked. Danny fake gasped.

"Boss favors you whether you'd like to admit it or not." He looked dramatically into the distance as if in deep thought.

"Shut up. But seriously, what are you gonna do here?" He squinted his eyes at me for a second before responding.

"I was planning on heading back to Boston with you actually." He smirked at me.

"Uh, not happening. I'm not road tripping with you for twelve whole hours." I shook my head. "No way."

"Too bad, so sad. I'm coming with." He sauntered out of the room. I stood there for a second before scowling. A real gentleman would have helped me clean up this mess. But Danny isn't a gentleman, he's a jackass. I wiped my sweaty hands on my thighs and sighed before getting to work.

Once I disposed of the body and bloody trail I shut the door and walked out to my car.

"Thanks for the help." I spat sarcastically. I wasn't really pissed, just grouchy. Danny sat in the passenger seat, ignoring me. I rolled my eyes and slid into the driver's side.

"There's no way you're leaving, is there?" A grin was plastered to his face as he shook his head. I blew out a rough sigh as I slid the keys in the ignition and started the car. When I did faraway business I drove the Impala, but otherwise I drove a motorcycle. I loved my motorcycle and I hated the impala, but work was work. I continued driving down the road, knuckles clenched. I hate driving because when I drive, I think. I kill people. That's my job. I'm kind of like a spy. Or assassin. My boss tells me what to do, who to kill, who to watch, and I do it. I kill people without hesitation. I hide their bodies, bury them, and incinerate them. Whatever. I mean, I guess they aren't innocent people but... they're still people. But it's my job. I'm saving lives. I take a couple lives and save many. So... it's good, right?

"Sorry to interrupt dreamland, but, do you want me to drive? You look exhausted Lia. When was the last time you slept?" There were few moment where Danny was serious or concerned. I could tell because he wasn't smirking or teasing me. Might as well take advantage of it. Or suck it up and grow a pair.

"Doesn't matter. I'm fine." Truth was, I hadn't slept in a while. Sure I was still sharp, but I was still exhausted. I hadn't slept in over three days. Sounds impossible, but I've been trained to deal. I've been too busy keeping eyes and ears on the man and woman. When I'm on a mission, sleep isn't my top priority. Usually my tiredness doesn't affect me until after my mission. Like right now.

"Well, you just ran two red lights, and I'd rather die a noble death, so pull over Amelia." I sighed in frustration. Only in some rare occasions is Danny right, and sadly, this was one of them. I pulled over onto the shoulder, setting the car into park. I climbed out and stumbled over to the other side. I collapsed into the other seat, shutting the door just as Danny buckled.

"Jeez slowpoke. Get some rest, I'll drive."

"Shut up." I mumbled. I didn't bother asking if he knew the way. I rested my forehead on the window and instantly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2: Guns N

**A/N: **

**Hello! So here is part two of Chapter One! Sorry for my weirdness. I just can't help it. But, um, here it is. Enjoy.**

Chapter One Other Half: Guns N' Roses 

I woke up sometime later, my forehead peeling off the window as I sat up. I yawned and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Good morning sunshine." Danny proclaimed. Everything was fuzzy and I was feeling… content.

"How long have I been asleep?" I mumbled, still disoriented from sleep.

"Uh, about eleven hours. Just one more to go till Boston." I felt my eyes widen. That's when I realized it was dark outside.

"I slept for _eleven hours_?" I all but shouted causing Danny to shrug. I rarely slept over five hours- and that's when I'm lucky.

"That must be a record for you. You were pretty sleepy." Danny glanced at me and smirked before looking back at the road. "Nice bed head." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes. I could care less about my hair. It was brown. It was long. It was kept in a ponytail. The only time I had to care was when I had to go undercover and be a self-conscious moron. I pulled the ponytail out and redid it before taking in my surroundings. We were just outside of Boston, almost to the apartment complex I was living in. I pretended to live in the mansion my boss lent me, but it was so big and I hated being alone so I rented an apartment unknowing to my friends. Whenever they want to hang out or go to the mall or something, I just drive over there so they can pick me up. Stupid, but it was worth it. I let out a weary sigh, tilting my head back against the headrest and rubbing my face with my palms. "You alright there, shorty?" I dragged my hands down my face until my eyes peeked out at him. I was everything but alright but I wasn't going to whine about it.

"Yeah." I cleared my throat awkwardly and stole glances at Danny when he wasn't looking. I hadn't seen Danny in over a year because of my undercover project. He didn't look much different except his hair was shorter and his jawline more accentuated. His hair was still black and his eyes still a very dark brown. I've always thought of Danny professionally, or as a close friend, but never anything more. I mean, he was two years older than me. The thought of getting... together with him just seemed wrong. He glanced at me, raising a single eyebrow then turned back to the road. I turned back to facing forward. I pulled the gun out of my back pocket and slid it into the glove compartment. I always kept a gun near me for safety purposes. Boot, under my pillow, in my car and motorcycle. Wow, this makes me seem like a nut job. I was pretty badass for a 17 year old.

After another forty five minutes, we finally arrived. Danny and I climbed out of the car and towards the apartment. Then it hit me.

"Woah, woah, woah. You are _not _staying with me." I stopped in front of the doors, putting a hand out in front of me. He just laughed.

"Yeah, I am. I promise I won't be too annoying." He just smirked at me and walked around me inside. I snorted and followed him up the stairs.

"Well you can't. You don't even know my room number." I threw back lamely. He threw me a smile over his shoulder before stopping before a door. _My _door.

"Room 104." He pulled out my room key. My jaw dropped open.

"What? How- When-?" I stared at him questionably. He just smirked and unlocked my door before entering. He tossed the keys back at me and I immediately caught them. With my ninja reflexes, of course.

"You do realize we're basically assassins. Stealing and knowing things are one of the first things we learn." He raised a questioning eyebrow when I shrugged and he plopped down on the couch in the corner. I shut the door and walked over to him, plopping down next to him. He slung his arm on the back of the couch behind me. "Nice place." He looked around the small living space. It contained a small kitchen connection to the bedroom where the couch and TV was. There was also a bathroom.

"Yeah, its small, but I like small." He just silently nodded before getting up. "Well, it's night, and I'm tired, so scoot over." He started to lay down and I sprang up so he didn't squish me. He lay on his back, staring at me with an amused expression. "You get the bed... for now. Don't forget about school tomorrow." He winked before closing his eyes.

"Jackass." I whispered before flicking off the lights. I wasn't tired but Danny probably was. I decided to investigate a little more on my case. All I know is that I was sent here to be undercover as Emma and protect Dean... my "boyfriend". Dean is really sweet, a great guy, but he's also, unknowingly to him, in great danger. He has no idea that his dead father was part of our agency, a major part. His dad was one of the best, until he slipped up and got killed. His dad was an idiot- a really funny, kind, goofy, smart idiot. Dean was told he got murdered, which is mostly true. I feel bad for Dean, but then again we all have shit to deal with. I sighed and collapsed into the stool by the island in the kitchen. My notebook lay in the center, notes written all over. That's when I remembered. I had been so sucked into my "vacation" that I completely forgot about my Calculus homework. I groaned and pulled out my pencil and textbook. At least I had all night.

I woke up hunched over my textbook, my head buried in my arms. I groaned and pulled my head up, instantly blinded by the light.

"What the hell-?" I squinted my eyes. Then I remembered Danny was here. I jumped at the sound of his voice.

"It's about time. School starts soon and we gotta go." When my eyes adjusted, I turned to him. He stood there in a whole other outfit from yesterday. Black jeans and a white shirt that fit loosely on him. I couldn't help but wonder where he got them...

"Shit. Why didn't you wake me up sooner? And _we_? This is _my _mission not yours. You are _not _coming to school with me." I hissed frantically, causing him to laugh. I scrambled out of my seat and jogged to the dresser, pulling out a pink blouse and a pair of black skinny jeans. I despised skinny jeans. They suffocate you, and for what? Showing off your legs which you could easily do with gym shorts? Ugh. Danny's babbling snapped me out of my stupor.

"Boss told me to help you out. We have fifteen minutes by the way." He smirked at me. "I'm already ready so I'm waiting on you." He sauntered over to the couch and plopped down, looking down at his wrist as if he were checking the time. I rolled my eyes and ran into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. I took a quick five minute shower and quickly blow dried my hair. Five minutes left. I slipped on my clothes and styled my hair just so it looked decent. Two minutes. I put on some makeup and speed walked out of the bathroom. Danny watched me smugly as I snatched an apple, shoving in my mouth while I forced all of my books into my backpack.

"We were supposed to leave three minutes ago. Tsk, tsk." He waved a finger at me. I pulled on my backpack and took a bite out of my apple.

"Whatever." I mumbled through a mouthful of apple. He chuckled as I practically ran out the door. He slowly followed.

"You forgot these. Good thing I remembered." He held the keys up and laughed at me when I scowled at him.

"This is all your fault you know." I mumbled as we slipped into the car. He started the car and we were off. "I'm guessing you know where East Boston High is?" I quickly devoured my apple as he drove.

"That would be a good guess." He licked his lips and sped up. We were about five minutes away. If there wasn't traffic we'd be there on time. When we got there the bell rang. The bell signaled that we had three minutes to get to class. I rushed in the building towards my locker, depositing some items before heading towards first hour, English. I walked into the classroom just as the bell rang. That's when I realized Danny had followed me. I plopped down into my usual seat in the back corner where Raeanne, one of my "friends", sat. That's when I noticed everyone's eyes wide and mouths agape. I looked to see what they were staring at. Oh, God. The girls were staring at Danny like he was a God while the guys glared at him and sized him up.

"Ohmygosh who is _that_." Raeanne openly gawked at him, checking him out. Before I could respond Mr. Druchant stood up.

"Hello, friends. Today is free write. Write what you want in your journals. Also, this is a new student. His name is Daniel." I snickered silently to myself as Danny frowned at his full name. Danny acknowledged no one as he smiled at me and sat down a few rows away. Some girls shot me curious glares before instantly turning toward Danny and flirting.

"Wow he is _hot_." Raeanne gushed. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my journal. I jumped when a note was tossed onto my desk. Gosh I needed to be less jumpy. "_And_ he's flirting with you. Better not tell Dean." She winked at me and giggled. I just smiled lightly. I opened the note, sending a glare to Danny. My eyes skimmed over his sloppy handwriting.

_We're cousins, k?_

I looked up at him and nodded. Raeanne raised an eyebrow at me.

"We're cousins. He came up here to live with me for a while and go to school here. We've always been super close." Raeanne looked curious. Uh oh.

"You've never mentioned him before." She squinted at me. I wracked my brain for an answer- any answer.

"Oh, um, that's because we got in a fight and we hadn't talked in a while. He decided to come up here and apologize and then asked if he could stay with me for a while." The words tumbled out of my mouth. I prayed she'd believed me. My eyes flickered over her facial features until her tense gaze relaxed.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." She eyed me suspiciously before turning back to him, her eyes lingering on his butt. A smirk formed on her lips. I wanted to flinch away in disgust but I restrained myself. I sighed and turned away.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for not bringing him up before, I just didn't want to talk about it. Especially because I knew you'd obsess over him." I shrugged at her, grinning. Raeanne giggled obnoxiously. Danny peeked over at me with raised eyebrows and I looked away, not wanting to embarrass myself further. I stared at the desk blankly, pretending to listen to Raeanne's gossip while I scribbled down some lines for free write. I zoned out, continuing to go on and on about random crap in my journal. The bell suddenly rang, scaring me out of my stupor. Wow, that was _fast_. I stood up, shoving my stuff into my bag and looping back backpack strap over my shoulder.

"C'mon, let's go." She hooked her arm in mine and dragged me out of the classroom. I looked around for Danny but the rush of students had already forced its way down the hall. I shrugged it off and let Raeanne dragged me further and right into Dean. He caught my arms to stabilize me, a soft grin across his full lips.

"Hey, Em." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a red rose. My heart leapt in my chest. I felt guilty for faking a relationship with him, but I really did like him. He was the sweetest, most gentle guy I knew. I felt a smile creep up on my lips.

"Thanks." I gently plucked the rose from his fingers, spinning it between my fingertips and smiling giddily at it.

"AW!" Raeanne ruined the moment by screaming and jumping up and down excitedly. I pretended not to be super annoyed and just beamed at her. Dean smiled sweetly at me, grabbing my hand and swinging it as he tugged me along.

"So, Dean, have you heard the gossip that there's a totally new hot guy? Looks like you have some competition." Dean chuckled, shaking his head as Raeanne's babbling.

"Nope. I'm set." Dean winked at me before slipping into our class.

"Yeah. Well, it's Emmie's cousin so you have nothing to worry about either." Raeanne winked at me, (what's up with all the winking?) before scampering off to her class. We plopped into our seats that were next to each other, throwing our bags on the floor. He turned to me with a raised brow.

"So, cousin's in town, eh?" He looked a little confused, I guess I needed to explain.

"Oh, yeah, Danny. We were really close but we got in a fight and I really just didn't want to talk about it. But he came up here and apologized and he's staying with me for a while." Dean nodded his head, peering at the blank chalkboard.

"Well that's nice. You have plenty of room for him at your house. At least you don't have to be alone there now." He threw me a quick smile before turning to the front of the room when the teacher entered and began talking. I smiled sadly at him before turning to the front. I think he knew I was lying. I was a good liar- but for some reason only Danny and Dean could tell when I was lying. Which really sucked for me. The teacher announced our project for art, going into deep detail about it. Everyone pulled out their sketchbooks and began. I scooped my phone up and turned on shuffle for my iPod. I poised my pencil in my hand, waiting for the song to come on.

Guns N' Roses blasted my eardrums, causing a small smile to erupt on my lips.


	3. Chapter 2: The Confession

**A/N:**

**Okay guys, so I have decided that I am going to try to post once a week for this story. On my other one I said every Thursday but that might just change to whenever I can. I'm just a busy person now adays. OKAY. Well, please enjoy. Please rate. Please comment. Please comment improvements I could make, let me know if something is wrong, anything like that. **

**ANOTHER THING: I write my chapters, check the grammar/spelling of stuff, and post. I don't really read them over and perfect them- so please do not give me a rough time on that unless I make a huge mistake or problem. Thanks!**

**Last thing. Do **_**not **_**just leave hate crap comments on me and my story please. I know that doesn't make anyone feel good. Well, thanks! Here's a nice solid (kind of shortish) chapter for all you guys. READ ON! :D**

**-Jules**

Chapter Two: The Confession

I wanted to drive the Impala home but Danny wouldn't let me. I hadn't seen him all day, except first period. Oh, and when he suddenly appeared at my locker after school telling me he was driving. Driving was kind of an outlet for me, that's why I did it so much. So, when someone tells me no, I'm going to fight back. So that's exactly what I did. We both stood behind my car, fuming.

"No Danny. It's _my _car. _I _want to drive. You got to drive yesterday. I lowered my voice so no one heard. "And you can't just show up out of nowhere and interfere with _this_. This is extremely important. This is my way of redeeming myself from last time, got it?" He understood exactly what I meant. His expression was stunned for a moment, but he recomposed himself and shook his head.

"Lia-er- Em, you need to understand I'm just here to help. I promise I won't get in the way of _it_. I just want to be here with my buddy, ya know?" He winked at me and climbed into the driver's side. I stomped my foot like a small child and threw the passenger side open, tossing my bag in the backseat before plopping down in the car and slamming the door. He laughed as he buckled himself in.

"Done throwing a fit? Or still got some more in your system?" His brows were lifted with a smirk on his lips as I crossed my arms and glared out the windshield. He drummed his thumbs along the steering wheel, face slack with boredom. Or concentration. Or lack of interest- I honestly don't know. He had "that face" and "the smirk face".

"So, how was school?" I glanced at him again to catch his knowing smirk.

"Fine. How's Dean?" He glanced quickly at me before returning back to the road. I laughed at him. Really?  
"Uh, fine I guess. He got me a rose. Dean's really sweet." I looked down at my hands and played with my fingers uncomfortably. I felt the car slow and whipped my head up. We were nowhere near my apartment so why…? I stared at Danny, eyebrows bunched together in confusion. He sighed and pulled over completely, staring down at his lap.

"…Dan?" I only called him that when he was upset or freaking out. He continued staring at his lap silently. Then he looked up at me, face scrunched up.

"I'm in love with you Lee, that's why I came here. I left base, breaking the boss' command. I didn't want to do that anymore and he wouldn't let me help you so I just came here and I want to help." I felt my jaw softly drop. I expected a lot of thing but not… _that_. He _loved _me? He left… left base? For me? But… "I'm sorry Lee." He looked away and continued driving, knuckles white as they clutched the steering wheel tightly. I continued to gape at him the rest of the way home. When he pulled up in a parking spot, we both just sat there for a bit before he climbed out.

I climbed out after him and followed him inside. When we reached my room, he opened it and suddenly turned around, a grin on his face.

"Can we get pizza tonight?" His eyes were wide with excitement. It seemed like he completely forgot what happened in the car.

"Um, sure. But can we talk about-"

"Pepperoni or pineapple? Oh, how about both?" He scooped up my phone from the counter (whoops, must of left it here this morning) and started typing.

"I hate pineapple. And what about the car-"

"Pineapple it is. Hello, I'd like a large pizza with pepperoni and pineapple. Oh, yeah Mountain Dew please." He completed the order, completely ignoring my irritated stance. When he ended the call he turned to me with a grin. "10 minutes. Must be barren down there." He turned to walk off but I grabbed his arm.

"Dan, we need-"

"Want to-"

"Stop! _Stop _interrupting me Dan! You just announced that you _loved _me in the car and now you keep cutting me-"

"I'll pay for the pizza this time, but you owe me." He winked and began sauntering off. I was so pissed. Danny was the _only one _who could manage to piss me off this much. I stomped off after him, grabbing his arm and ripping him around. His eyes were narrowed and his lips formed a thin line. I twisted his arm and flipped him over my shoulder so he landed with a thud onto his back. I straddled his middle, pinning his wrists down. I'm not trying to brag or anything, okay, I am, but I am known to be strong for a girl. Not to be sexist or anything.

"_Stop!"_ I yelled at him. "_Enough of this! Stop it and just tell me what's going on!" _I screamed. My temper was lost. I was _done_. I didn't like not knowing things- especially important things. His eyebrows were raised, his expression calm. He just stared up at me for a bit before he decided to form words.

"I was just messing around, okay? I was just messing with you." He ripped his wrists from my grip, shoving me forcefully- but gently too- off of him. I landed on my butt and gaped at him as he quickly stood up and strode off. I heard the sound of a door slam and concluded that he had just shut himself in the spare room. I was never really sure why they gave me a spare room, I mean, I was a teenage girl and- okay I'm over thinking it. Well, it was pretty convenient. I sat there for a while, contemplating everything. When I heard a knock on the door I jumped up off the ground, reaching for my boot for my gun and realizing I was overreacting. Pizza guy. Riiiiight.

I jumped up and raced to the door, pulling a twenty out of my back pocket. Also convenient. I opened the door to see what looked like a sixteen year old surfer dude holding a pizza box and Mountain Dew. His green eyes skimmed my body, a smirk on his lips.

"Hey there, it's-"

"Here, keep the change, thanks, bye." A hand ripped the twenty out of my hand and threw it at the pizza guy, snatching the goods and slamming the door in his face. I whipped around, pure rage filling me. Danny set the stuff on the counter and turned to me, his expression completely blank.

"He was a dick. Enjoy the pizza, I'm not really hungry. My stomach kinda hurts." He got up and fled to the guest room. I rolled my eyes. Great, now Danny was in one of his pissy moods. This could take a while for him to get out of. I heard my phone buzz on the counter and saw a text from Raeanne asking about Danny. I rolled my eyes and tossed it back onto the counter. I should have responded but I had a lot of shit on my mind.

I angrily smacked my fist on the counter and stalked off to my own room. I shut the door quietly and collapsed on the bed. I lay there, staring up at the white ceiling. What the hell was going on with Danny?


	4. Chapter 3: Falling in Hate

**A/N:**

**Bonjour! I'm not really French. Anywho, new chapters! Yippee! Writer's block though- SUPER FUN. Okay, well, constructive criticism encouraged! Merci beaucoup.:L**

**-Julia**

Chapter Three: Falling in Hate

The next morning was just… awkward. No, not awkward… weirdly normal. We were pissy at each other (per usual) and… just went to school. I pulled my red crewneck's sleeves over my hands nervously, chewing my lip. I wasn't usually this uncomfortable and nervous. What Danny said about rebelling against base… it was tempting, it really was. And Danny… what he said about loving me… he seemed like he meant it but what if he really was kidding? He does screw with me a lot. But, Danny is- always has been- like a brother to me, so why this? Did I like him ba-

No.

No, no, no. I don't like him like that… he's- he's _Danny_. But what if-? I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and bury their nose in the crook of my neck. I jumped and tore myself out of the embrace, staring wildly at Dean. When I saw his panicked expression I relaxed and instantly internally kicked myself.

"Sorry… I didn't know it was you I guess I'm a little bit jumpy today." I smiled guiltily at him and he hesitated before wrapping his arms around me again. I reached my arms up and loosely hung them around his neck while he stared down at me.

"Em, you okay? You look tired and who else would it be?" Shit. He did notice my slip-up.

"No one, I just had a nightmare last night about losing you and this creepy guy was after me. No biggie!" I forced a toothy grin and beamed up at him, standing up on my tippy-toes and reaching up for his lips. His lips softly pecked mine before he leaned back and rested his forehead on mine. That's what I liked about Dean- he wasn't a pushy, over-hormonal dude, he was sweet.

"Well, I'm here and it wasn't real." The warning bell went off, causing me to jump slightly. _Damnit Lea, get your shit together_. I scolded myself and pretended not to notice Dean's concerned look. "Okay, I'm gonna go to class! Cya, babe!" I planted a rough kiss on his cheek before scampering off. Wow, _smooth _Lia. I strutted into my first hour, waving my fingers at a few of my 'girl-friends'. (More like moronic whores.) I pretended not to notice Danny slouched in the corner in his seat staring steadily at the front chalkboard. His gaze flickered up to mine and I gave him a light smile before sitting down.

I found myself constantly glancing at Danny- my focus in no way on the teacher's lecture. I huffed out a sigh when the bell rang, my page for notes empty and my brain scrambled. Right before I left I realized Raeanne wasn't there. Wow, that's why it was quiet. I silently thanked God before rushing out the door and right into Danny's back.

"Oh, God, sorry!" I chirped. I realized it was Danny and blushed. _Blushed? _I do _not _blush. He tossed a smirk at me before sauntering off. I stood there like an idiot until a kid shoved past me rudely. I shook my head and shouldered my backpack before walking off to my next class in a daze.

"_Danny!" _ I screamed from the front door. I held back laughter when he stumbled out of the guest room- eyes bleary and hair ruffled. I needed to stay pissed and focused. "Danny I-" A blonde slut stumbled out of the room, gripping Danny's arm and whispering something in his ear. I felt my eyes narrow, my fists clenched and shaking with rage. Danny laughed at something she said and I blew a socket.

"Get. The fuck. Out." I hissed. Danny's eyes widened momentarily but then became icy.

"I'll cya tomorrow, Becca." 'Becca' _accidentally _elbowed my on her way out just like I _accidentally _tripped her.

"Bitch." She muttered before slamming the door. I held my face in my hands for a moment. This did _not_ hurt my feelings. I'm not hurt- I'm mad. No hoes sleeping here. That's all.

"Leave, Danny." I sighed.

"Lia you're-"

"I said _leave!_" I all but shouted. His eyes narrowed into thin slits and he pushed past me before leaving and slamming the door. I nearly panicked when I felt something drip onto my arm. It's coming from… my face? I was crying. _Crying_. I didn't _cry_. I furiously wiped the tears away. I was not upset about this, Danny can sleep with as many of those… bimbos as he pleases. Whatever. I stalked off to my room, going to bed at six without food.

At about two in the morning a strange thump woke me up. I leapt out of bed, instantly awake and alert. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness before sneaking towards the door. I prayed it was a burglar. I need some sort of excitement in my life. I silently opened it and peeked into the rest of the apartment. Nothing. Outside maybe…? I crept to the front door before ripping it open. I gasped in shock before letting out a relieved- but shocked- laugh. Danny lay sprawled on the floor right in front of the door. He must of leaned over and fell or something due to his awkward sprawl on the carpet. This moron never left, he must have passed out out here. I rolled my eyes and kicked his back.

"Hey, moron. Wake up." He shifted a little in his sleep. "Wake up!" I hissed, not wanting to wake up the whole apartment complex. I kicked him harder and he flinched awake- instantly on his feet and ready to punch me. "Steady now." I rolled my eyes at him as he visibly relaxed.

"Oh." Was all he said. Yeah, _oh_, bitch- that's right. He stretched and I could hear the muscles in his back crunch. He watched me carefully, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets. He kicked a foot at the ground and looked at me awkwardly.

"Look, I'm really-"

"Shut up idiot. Just go to bed." I moved out of the doorway and walked back to my room. I felt his hand grip my arm softly.

"No, Lee, I'm really sorry. I want to talk." Danny was being serious. Crapola. I sighed wearily before plopping down on the couch in the living room. Danny took a seat next to me on the other end of the couch. "I'm sorry. I don't even like her I just did that to piss you off. She was only in the room to see my notes. She tried something but I said no. I just pretended like we did something to piss you off." I met his chocolatey stare.

"…And?" I prodded.

"And I'm an ass."

"And?" He sighed.

"I suck monkey butt."

"_And?_" He rolled his eyes and hesitated.

"…_And_ you're the coolest human being on earth and I should go suck a dick." He gave me a '_you happy now'_ look.

"Why thank you. You're ever too kind." I mocked in a Southern accent. He chuckled sleepily. "But you interrupted my beauty sleep. Now I'm going to look like a baboon's ass." I teased.

"What else is new?" He managed to keep a straight face when I smacked his arm.

"Douche canoe." He raised an eyebrow.

"That's a new one. That doesn't even make sense."

"Neither does your face." I smirked playfully while he pretended to look offended. He held a hand to his heart and pretended to wipe a tear away. I laughed at him but stopped when he suddenly looked devious. He slowly inched towards me. "What are you-?" Was all I managed before he leapt on my and dug his fingers into my sides. I howled in laughter, begging him to stop. No one knew I was ticklish- he was the only one who knew exactly where I was ticklish too. He straddled my hips to keep my still while he continued torture.

"Keep it down in there!" I heard pounding on the wall from the neighbor. Danny stopped tickling me and leaned down on me while he laughed. We laughed so hard, gripping each other. We both suddenly stopped laughing- our faces inches apart. That's when I became aware of his hips against mine and his breath warm on my face. My eyes widened and I sat there frozen. We stared at each other silently, daring the other to say something. His face inched closer. I _wanted_ him to do it. _Kiss me_. I wanted to whisper. I could feel his lips just about to touch mine-

"I can't." I whispered, softly pushing him off me. "I'm sorry." I jumped up and fled to my room, shutting the door and locking it behind me. I slid down the door until I hit the ground, bringing my knees to my chest and resting my chin on them, arms wrapped around my knees.

"Amelia? I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" I heard his voice through the door. I heard him sigh softly, only meant for him to hear. I felt the door tremble as he slid down the door too. I could imagine him in the same position as me, our heads tilted against the door. Silent words were exchanged. It had more meaning than it should have. "I'm sorry." He whispered so softly I wasn't even sure if he actually said it. "Goodnight, Lee." Was all I heard before I fell asleep.

**A/N:**

**Sorry guys for the short chapter… I'm having major writer's block and there's all this schoolsy stuff going on. Plus I've been practicing for band non-stop. Okay, not important. Ignore my rambling. Next update soonish hopefully. KEEP TOLERATING ME PLEASE. :T**


End file.
